the 7th brother
by Dorious Victious
Summary: Yui is being hunted again and finds herself in the basement but down there she finds the existance of a secret brother... and this brother is far more dangerous then the others
1. Chapter 1

The 7th brother

Yui has been living in the big scary mansion fors ome time now and has been running everywhere, one of the brothers ''laito Sakamaki'' has been thirsty for her blood but she didnt want to give up to him just yet.  
''come here little bitch, im thirsty for you… so. Very. Thirsty'' he wispered but it could be heard through all the halls and corridors and so she kept on running untill she got to the main hails and near the stairs. ''downstairs… maybe i can hide downstairs'' she thought and so she ran, but in her hurry she fell down the stairs and sha had a small wound on her knee with abit of blood sipping out.  
''oh no.. everyone is going to smell it and go crazy! Im doomed'' she thought as she kept on running and tears began to swell up in her eyes but she suddenly got to a door with a big iron chain that kept it from opening but it was very rusty and when she pulled hard enough it broke and she could enter, wich she would regret later on.

The room was dark and large but completely empty but in the back of the room there was another door but it was locked, so she kept on looking untill she hit something with her toe, it was a key with a letter under it, ''dont open this door unless it is really necesary, that counts for you as well Ayato'' but it didnt scare her, the fact that she heard foorsteps comming closer did however and she quickly opend the door hoping she would be safe there and she quickly slipped through the door, hoping it wouldnt make a sound and it didnt, it was perfectly silent like it was oiled everyday but what she saw scared her, it was a chair that was turned so you could only see the back of it and nothing else, but when she got closer she heard a dark dreamy voice  
''who enters? And with such hurry and…. So full of taste… is it, yes it is.. a mortal!''  
Yui had hoped the room was empty and she could hide for a few hours but things never go as you planned them so she asked with a shaking voice ''who…. Who are you? Why are you in here?''  
the voice didnt say anything so she continued ''anyways… is it possible that i can, you know.. hide for some hours here? Someone is aft-'' she was interupted by the strange unknown figure ''yes Laito is after you…. He is one of six isnt he? Well if you are going to stay here you must do something for me, tell me about yourself'' Yui was suprised… he knew about laito and so he knew about her, and instead of her blood he wanted to know her?  
''su- sure…''  
''yes i know about you… i know about everything, i'll explain if you want but you first''  
''what do you want to know?''  
''before i do that i want you to walk into this room and look at me, talking to my back is not how i want to be having this conversation''  
as Yui walked into the room and stood before her she couldnt believe what she saw, a man completly pale with a glass of blood but it hasnt been touched and the blood has starten to rot and smell, he wore a nice suit and had look white hair, and blood red eyes but his left eye had a strange orange in it like someone dropped some orange paint and now there was a stain  
''now Yui, how many brothers are there?''  
''why six ofcourse…''  
''seven… but one is dangerous and is forgotten''  
''so you are… the seventh? But why are you in here then?''  
''that is not yours to know, but what i want to know also is… do you want me to tend to your knee?''  
yui stood there, absolutly suprised… that was his goal? To lick her blood? But she promised and couldnt refuse  
''yes please…''  
''it would seem my intentions arent clear, im not out for your blood''  
Yui came closer and presented her knee, he looked at it and smiled as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the wound clean, he then touched her now cleaned wound and it closed on touch  
''wow… thank you Sir''  
''no need, now go.. his blood rage is over for now''  
''do you want me to visit you more often?''  
''i dont see why not, it gets lonely in here''  
and with that Yui left closed the door behind her and lay the broken chain out of view in hope no one would notice and went upstairs, but she walked directly into Shu  
''oh… h-hello, im so sorry'' she said but Shu didnt say anything and forefully grabbed her arm and pushed her against the nearby wall and wispered in her ear ''what did you see in the basement?''  
''o-only a.. no, please you are hurting me…''  
''only a what?!''  
''your.. 7th brother… please dont hurt me''  
''do you even know who he is? Why he is in there!?''  
Shu went from wispering to shouting  
''he is… is really nice, he doesnt hurt me, want my blood or anything''  
Shu started to chuckle, ''no he does not want anything to do with you or with us…''  
Shu walked away and Yui sighed with relief, the sun was comming up and she had to go to sleep but Reiji sat in a chair in her room looking at her  
'' Reiji? Why are you here?'' Yui asked surprised  
''you met the 7th brother, I'll forgive you this time because you couldn't possibly know about him, but I will tell you why he is there, he is a starving vampire… he hasn't had a single drip of blood for atleast 25 years…..''  
''dont vampires die if they dont drink? And why did he stop drinking?''  
''dont interupt me… we dont die if we dont drink we just get more vulnereble for things like the sun, and why he stopped…. He was in love with a human girl or mortal as he keeps refering to your kind, but he couldnt controll himself and when he drank her blood he feld her pain, fear and agony and then she died… he sucked her dry untill she died… he was so afraid of her feelings and for the fact that he killed her that he erased himself from existance and has stopped drinking or eating anything ever since''  
''so he is in pain… and he is sad, why didnt you help him?''  
''because he threw away our support and killed the woman we had hired to look after him, he is beyond hope and we are just waiting for him to die now… we are better off without his memory anyways''  
Yui couldnt believe what she was hearing but decided it was better to keep silent so she just went to bed and decieded to help this brother tommorow


	2. Chapter 2

The 7th brother chapter 2

Im so sorry it took so long, i had this part but i wasnt happy with it and after that i just lost the desire to write but im back now! Rated M for sexual stuff and that sort of thing  
if i have forgotten something or if you want to see something in the story, give me a review or a private message

Please enjoy J

Yui had been trying to contact the 7th brother for some time but Shu always stopped her but today was different, Shu was away. ''He has probably something else to do, good'' she thought before moving on, the mansion was a maze for those that never come here but Yui was very experienced in running away and knew every hallway and corner. She blushed when she realized how many times she must have ran past the 7th Brother without noticing him, but he did notice her, he sensed her everytime. When she entered the room where he was in Yui suddenly felt warm and safe.  
''hello, i promised i would return here sooner but i couldnt, i apologize''yui said as she bowed her head hoping he would forgive her. ''Yes, Shu stopped you every time, a sad thing really but the good thing is that you are here now'' the 7th Brother said with a friendly and loving voice. His heart was… beating?! He felt wierd when Yui came close, it made him feel alive and he turned pale at the sudden realization ''Sir? Are you alright?'' Yui asked when she saw him turn pale, ''im.. im fine dear, you have a question, ask'' he replied. Yui was blown away, she did want to ask him a question, how did he know that?! She thought ''well, you never told me your… your name'' She blushed when she realized how stupid she sounds ''no need to blush, my name would be Victious according to my brothers, but my birthname is and will always be Dorious'' He wanted to hold her, to tell her how he felt but he couldnt, he promised himself he would never love again. ''A-are you alright S-sir?'' Yui asked, she was unsure what to think, he had a painfull look in his eye as if he was in a struggle. ''No.. please, come closer'' he asked, it sounded more like a demand then a question. Yui felt afraid at how harsh his voice sounded but came closer anyways ''as you wish Sir, anything else?'' she asked in a shaking voice. Dorious wanted her closer, he wanted her on his lap, to embrace her, to kiss her ''what is wrong with me'' he mumbled ''sorry what?'' Yui asked, thinking she heard something, ''Yui, im going to be honest with you, i want you closer to me, to embrace, to have you on my lap, please dont be afraid'' he said with a calm but desperate voice. Yui was thrown back at the sudden desire but did it anyways. Yui came closer and began to sit on his lap, she had thrown her arms behind his neck, she heard him pur in pleasure and how he stopped breathing, he had fallen asleep?! Dorious couldnt handle the sudden relief he felt in her warmth. Yui didnt know what to do now but she quite liked it, Dorious felt warm and loving compared to the others, and he was so handsome. Now that she had a good look at him she noticed how pretty he was, his white hair, his right eye was red, his left was white. Yui suddenly kissed him, time stood still when she embraced him in the kiss, an hour passed before Yui broke the kiss but it felt like a mere second, she ran off to her room, she started to undress and go to sleep but she felt no need to wear pyjamas. She felt comfortable in sleeping naked for the first time and she giggled as she lay completly naked on the bed wispering the name

''Dorious''

Well that was it, i took a long break from writing so sorry if it was missing alot of things. I didnt want to upload this at first but after rewriting it 3 times i decided that this was the best one so far. I hope it was still enjoyable


	3. Chapter 3

The 7th brother  
chapter 3

Yui was crying as she stood next to Dorious  
''you both have problems alright?! Yours are just bigger!''  
Dorious stood there with a dark expression on his face: ''both? There are more?''  
Yui screamed in anguish: ''YES! There was this one guy i met and he…. I dont know alright? Your depression and anger was too much to live with, so i did what i deemed best for me''  
Dorious spoke with a cold and silent voice that filled the halls: ''i needed you, i grabbed around for something to hold myself and there you where, holding my hand stopping me from the fall…. But you let go, you gave up''  
Yui stopped crying but was shaking in fear: ''w-what are you…. Talking about''  
Dorious spoke with a cold one toned voice: ''it is dark, and your seat is empty… empty and cold, it has been for a while. The darkness… is it night? No its not, you just stopped being my light, being my stars…. Being my moon, my love for you was larger then anything i have ever felt! But my depression, my anger…. My HATE! It drowned me… and you didnt save me, you didnt hold on to me so i disapeared, this new guy never appreciated you for your perfection, he just kissed your lips without knowing, but instead of giving me a second chance you left me the first chance you saw… you dispised me! So i ask again… it is dark but is it night?! Yes it is night….. a night without a moon''

Dorious stared right into Yui's eyes, her beauty lost forever to him and he didnt care, he hated her, he was disgusted by her treason, did he hurt her? Never.

A voice was heard in Dorious head: ''we promised this would never happen again didnt we….. yes we did, no one sees beauty in Darkness, in… you.''  
Dorious shook in fear as he stepped back, his eyes enlarged by fear as he yelled: ''n-no! Not you! Everything but…. You….. Samantha…..''  
the voice continued: ''Samantha… you killed me, your own savage desire for blood ended us, that is who Yui is isnt she… a replacement for me….''

Yui stared at Dorious in shock: ''w-who are you…. Talking to''  
''NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS YUI! YOU HURT ME ENOUGH AS IT IS!'' Dorious yelled, he held his head as he fell to his knees. Yui refused to move so Dorious continued: ''Get. Out.''  
The voice, apparantly named Samantha giggled: ''so this is the dear Yui that was supposed to replace me? She looks like me indeed, you are such a fool VAMPIRE''

Dorious woke up, covered in sweat as he opened his eyes and ears, hearing a few hellish screams  
''Yui….''

(And thats it i fear, as you can tell by the tone of the chapter i have had lots of problems that stopped me from writing and ill stop promising to make chapters because i simply cant keep the promise and that is unfair to you, so thanks for reading and all the support!)


	4. Chapter 4

The 7th Brother  
chapter 4

Yui screamed as loud as she can.  
the mindbreaking pain of teeth entering her skin could be felt all over her body, all the 6 brothers where ontop of her nude body, biting and licking her.  
the 7th brothers anger and sadness could be felt all over the mansion the entire night, it made the brothers hungry.  
Yui struggled against them, but her resistance disapeared when her body felt numb at the blood loss, she desperatly hoping for someone, something to help her but ofcourse no one would come, Dorious hated Yui for whatever reason, she felt it this night, it caused the brothers tot hink he wouldnt mind if they fed on her and Yui lost hope he would come so she kept on screaming as loud and as long as her voice would allow

Dorious smelt the air: ''Blood… Yui's blood'' he wispered, he raised his hand and his clothes magicly appeared on his body,  
black robes with a large hood, his green eye lit up as he walked out of his little prison for the first time in millenia, he strode through the corridors at rapid speed and let out a loud chuckle as he did: ''lets see if dreams trully are visions of a possible future shall we?'' as Dorious drawed near the brothers became more hesitant: ''if he seriously comming close fort his bitch?'' Arato wispered  
Yui closed her mouth, she felt the coming danger since the temperature dropped to insane amounts  
Yui managed to wisper: ''he…lp…. M-me…. Ple…please…..''  
a voice entered Yui's mind: ''oh? Did the poor girl fail to protect herself? Im on my way''  
Yui gasped and the brothers looked at her, one by one they walked out of the room, leaving a bleeding Yui to sob on her own

Dorious entered the room and looked at Yui, she really looked like his previous lover  
''You should lock the door Pretty One….'' Dorious strode onwards to Yui and patted her on the head as he smiled: ''you have done well in surviving thus far, let me tend to your wounds'' he lowered her head to lick her wounds, his saliva closed the wounds and stopped the bleeding, he enjoyed the left over blood but to see her unhurt and safe felt even better.  
''are you alright my dear?'' he asked  
''y-yes…. Im fine… c-can i cover up?'' Yui asked, Dorious just realized she was completly naked and smiles abit, he was not afraid to show him pervertion as he stroke her hardened nipple with his finger: ''no need my dear, ill carry you myself to my room''  
Yui blushed at Dorious' touch and let her be carried away


	5. Chapter 5

(Its finally here! Be sure to review and tell me what you want to see because my ideas.. Suck)

Chapter 5

He pushed Yui on his bed and growled, his eyes lit up as he yelled "WHO DID THIS?!" Yui yelped and curled up in a ball, terrified and in pain, the Brother hated her, she just knew. Dorious sat down in his throne with his head in his hands, he shivered at the thought that the others tasted Yuis oh so sweet blood... The Blood... His eyes sprung open as he realized how much he desired her, he gasped for air. Why did he suddenly desired air? Yui watched Dorious gasping for air and reached out: "Would you like some blood?"

Dorious his entire body screamed yes, he wanted, he longed it, he desired it. He slapped her hand away: "im never touching a woman that way... Again..." He said, he straightened his back as he stood. His eyes looked like they would catch on fire. His whispers where heard through the mansion as a mysterious mist covered the corridors and all the rooms: "Touch her... Bite her... Drink her... Rape her whilst you are at it... Im right here... And im comming. For you all..." Dorious sat down and closed his eyes, Yui stumbled closer, her body still weak at the blood loss "What... happened to you..." She muttered. A voice in the back of her head awnsered, a voice she never heard before: "He falls for you as he fell for me... How cute..."

Yui her eyes sprung open as woman appeared before her, the woman was deadly pale and seemed to float slightly above the ground, Yui wanted to scream but just couldnt so she muttered

"Who... Are you..."

The Woman giggled as she floated closer: ''but i am you ofcourse! Well... not really... I am Samantha, the previous girl your precious boyfriend sat his eyes apon! He killed me! he sank his teeth in me AND KILLED ME!'' the Woman spat, she was furious, Yui shivered and stepped back, the Woman quickly regained her calm: ''But.. you will find out soon enough how much pain he brings along...'' The Woman giggled but Yui now frowned, he didnt do anything yet she thought, what was she talking about?  
''Oh my... He is waking up, time to go...'' The Woman slowly faded away as Dorious moved, his eyes slowly opened as he moved his head. He looked around and sighed, his long tongue wrapped around his large, long vampiric teeth as he eyes Yui up and down, he wanted her... so much... How he hated his Brothers for tasting her, Ayato even touched her between the legs. ''Im going to kill him...'' he mumbled.  
''Kill who?'' Yui asked, the Brother closed his eyes just a minute ago, how could he already wake up?! She frowned and yawned, dispite it all she was suddenly dead tired, she imagined that the other 6 where probably in loads of trouble and she wondered if she should feel anything for them, regret maybe? Happiness? No all she saw was Dorious, his handsome face and strong body. She drooled somemore over his body features as Dorious started to hum a song. It was a weird nordic sounding song she never heard before and it raised some questions within her, but the voice in the back of her head responded lightning fast: ''Dont ask.. Its a dumb tale about him being attacked by Vikings, pffft... He aint that old. I hope...'' Yui couldnt help but giggle, the stare Dorious gave her made her cover her mouth to stop her from making further sounds.

Dorious just frowned as he continued, sometimes he wondered why he was such a sucker for weak girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Dorious sat in his throne. His different coloured eyes shining brightly as he watched the tall slender man infront of him. The man had blood red eyes that had a dark glow as he rested on his scepter. He made direct contact with Dorious as he yelled ''You promised your return! YOU PROMISED! You! You would attend!'' The man clenched his fist as he pulled out a letter. He threw it infront of Dorious his feat and turned around. He almost walked directly into Yui if she wasnt pulled back by Subaru. She gave him a scarred and distressed look but he only shook his head ''This doesnt concern you.'' He muttered before turning around and walking away. Yui ran to a window to see the mysterious man leave. She saw him step into a large black car and driving away, clearly someone important. She sighed as she walked to her room. ''Suns comming up. I better go sleep…''

Dorious walked through the room as he recalled the meeting. ''They are getting bold…'' He muttered as he walked to the closet. He grabbed a large pitch black coat and a scepter of his own. The white skull ontop of it marked with the family seal on its forhead. He slowly walked through the tall corridors untill he reached the exit.  
''Leaving already?'' Dorious turned and stood face to face with Reiji. Reiji returned the angry glare with his own emotionless stare. ''This doesnt concern you.'' Dorious replied as he turned around and opened the doors. ''Atleast take the Human… You will embarras us all if you showed up alone.''  
Dorious chuckled: ''Since when did -you- study the rules and traditions of the Gathering?'' He asked only to get no reply. He sighed as he walked out the door.

''Yui… you have exactly 5 minutes and 27 seconds to put on your best dress and meet me outside.''

Yui yelped as she shot out of bed ''W-wha? Who's there?'' She looked around with a look in her eyes as if someone threatened her with a knife. She suddenly recalled how she was summoned like this many times before and she quickly put on a beautifull white dress. She hurried outside only to meet Dorious, the 7th brother. The myth. He stood tall and strong and had the same arrogant look in his eyes. His large black coat made him look like some evil sorcerer from the movies and his shining eyes didnt exactly help to mask his inhuman traits. ''We have exactly 43 minutes untill the sun comes up.'' He said as he walked into his car. Yui rapidly sat next to him as she watched him ''Where are we going?'' she muttered. ''That is not yours to know…'' He replied as the car raced through the streets. Yui looked out the window and saw that they were entering a city. She raised an eyebrow when she was the first people outside walking their dogs, she turned to Dorious to ask something but before she could part her lips he replied ''We still have 5 minutes.'' She looked at him with a shocked expression. Have they sat in this car for that long? That wasnt possible she thought. It had been five minutes! She sank in her seat and sighed ''My head hurts…'' She managed to say. She was too tired for this. Dorious smiled slightly as he watched her

''You managed to get dressed rather nicely Yui. You will survive through this although that would go… Against Reijis predictions…'' He said. Yui shot up and looked at his with a blank expression ''Wut.'' ''Shhhh'' Dorious moved his finger against Yui's lips as the car stopped infront of a large black mansion. The door opened on its own and Dorious stepped out. He breathed in the air as he looked at the sun. Two butlers hurriedly walked towards Dorious with the strange tall man from early in between. ''Master! You came! You have been requested…'' He looked at his watch ''Thirty minutes ago.''

''Late as always…. Somethings never change… Do they Samantha…'' Dorious said as he walked inside. A large grin on his face.

*Chapter 6 already! Wow I didnt think I would ever write this chapter. It has been a long time ago since I watched the Anime and I didnt want to mess up characters and stuff -too- much. So I hope you enjoyed it. I kinda went off script to create a scenario I enjoy writing because I felt that the previous chapters had no story, no essence. I felt dissatisfied but I hope this chapter is better. To everyone that sticked around. Thanks for your time^^*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Party.

Dorious walked through the large gates into the big mansion, once inside he got greeted by three butlers ready to take his coat but Dorious refused by walking onwards, pushing anyone to the side that didnt step out of his way, Yui on the other hand bowed her head and gave them her white coat she was given for the party.

Dorious stepped out of the corridor into a massive ball room, his smile faded inmediatly when he saw the amount of people infront of him. He scanned the room for a door but got interupted inmediatly. A man shouted out his name and walked towards him with his group of human slaves, wich were obviously a way to show off. ''So… The man HIMSELF! Has shown its face here. Oh how I recall the day… Thirty years ago…'' The man said and yelled, Dorious sighed and straightened his coat ''Why yes I must admit I have never really been a fan of said parties… Mostly because fools like you fill the halls…''  
The moment Dorious stopped speaking Yui would slowly walk up to him, grabbing his arm. She looked pale and scared as alot of the vampires eyed her. The man Dorious was talking to dropped his smile and looked at Yui ''For your sake I hope you wont be chosen as the next sacrifice.'' The man whispered. Dorious rolled his eyes and dragged Yui through the party. Yui looked around and noticed a group of humans sitting chained in a dark corner, staring around with eyes filled with fear, she quickly looked away and clamped her self tighter around his arm. She also noticed that alot of the men, probably vampires as she thought, were dancing with their most beautifull human pet that they brought. Before Yui could ask a question Dorious had already gained the attention of almost every person in the large hall. The pair stood infront of a throne and were surrounded by vampires dressed in white/red coats. On the throne sat a short man with a bald head, his blood red eyes really standing out because of it. His obnoxious pink cloak was so bright Yui felt the need to look away. ''You…. Are late…. 'Friend'… WITH A SACRIFICE!'' The tiny man yelled, clearly enjoying the amount of attention he had gathered. ''Well as I seem to recall correctly you have a nasty habit of comming late yourself.'' Dorious calmly responded. ''But yes I have brought some…. Thing. But that is not for you. Or. Pardon me. For sacrifices…'' The man jumped up and pointed at Yui, the guards stepping forward and standing ready to grab their swords. Yui yelped and hid behind Dorious, fearing the swords and most of all. The hungry look in the tiny Mans eyes. ''YOU DARE TO ASSUME I TAKE THIS HONOURABLE SACRIFICES FOR MYSELF?!'' The man yelled. Dorious rolled his eyes and grabbed Yui by the arm ''Alright I get it… I'll take her to the room.'' With that Dorious walked off, leaving a confused Yui behind. Once she realized Dorious was gone she stumbled after him, not really appreciating the cold breath breathing down her neck.

Dorious followed the the narrow corridor untill he met a golden gate. But instead of going through the door he turned directly to his right, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a tiny dagger. He made quick cut through his hand and smeared the blood into the wall, the blood slowly got absorbed into the wall and a hidden door opened. He looked behind him and noticed Yui running after him. ''You have a nasty habit of staying behind.'' He said as he walked through the hidden door. Yui noticed the wall closed and she jumped through the door and made it barely. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, she couldnt see anything wich was quite a contrast to the brightly lit ball room they were in before. She just followed Dorious his foot steps untill she walked straight into him ''Ouch…'' She mumbled and rubbed her forhead. ''Listen… Once we come back, you shall never tell anyone of what you have seen here. Am I perfectly clear?'' Yui nodded her head but he was already gone.

Dorious walked into a room covered in shining gold. A room more bright than all the others, he stared into the the object in the middle of the room and motioned for Yui to come closer. Yui felt her eyes melt at the brightness of the room ''Can they stop doing that…'' She mumbled as she came closer.

Once she realized what she was looking that she stopped breathing for a second. ''Isnt he…. Beautifull…'' Dorious muttered as he looked at the object in the middle. This object slowly moved and rose up. Yui quickly realized she was looking at a man. The man had long blonde hair and was covered in golden plate armor. His eyes were as blue as the sky but the thing that stood out the most. That were his large angelic wings. The man looked at Dorious and smirked ''Welcome… Friend'' He winked at him and looked back at Yui. Yui scratched her head. ''Are you an Angel?'' She mumbled. The man laughed friendly and spread his wings. ''Far from it….'' Yui stood and looked at him in awe. ''Satan?'' Dorious quickly grabbed her and looked in her eyes as the man responded again.

*Alright that was it. I hope you liked this story, Im always afraid to write these because Im not too familiar with all the characters and how to continue. I have taken a wild jab in the dark and spinned it around in a story line I enjoy writing and I hope its not too crazy for everyone. Im always hoping for feedback and reviews and will try to use it to improve when able*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Behind Dark Doors.

Yui looked around, her hand infront of her eyes to protect her from the blinding light. Once her eyes adjusted she managed to look around, the room was completely golden plated wich shined a proud seemingly holy light. Since when had she been here? She felt the need to shout, she was alone and she didnt like it. She had become used to being a a constant companion (and part time nuisance) to Dorious, was his name Dorious? Everyone calls him differently. She seemed unable to contain a thought or concern long enough to really panic. She instead decided to walk onwards, ''HELLO?!'' She shouted, but no response. What she also noticed was that there were no whispers in her mind to guide her or to mock her. It was truelly deadly silent wich had never happened since she entered that haunted mansion. She had good times though, a giggle escaped her mouth as she recalled all the fun times , a single tear dropped down her cheek when she recalled the times she was bitten, Dorious never bit her. Or did he? He was called the Sun Starved.  
''No no no no THINK! Why cant I think?''  
''Because long term thinking turns into…. Violence. If thought about long enough…''  
''W-who said that?!''  
Yui eeked when the sudden whisper completely shook her off her feet. So soft and yet such a powerfull push was behind it. She had hoped there was another person here. But no response. Why didnt he respond? And where was he? Where was she? She was obviously no longer in the weird castle where Dorious… Was he called Dorious? She shook her head and started to continue walking forward. She just walked and walked for what felt like miles. Her feet hurt, her head too. Why did her head hurt? ''Ouch my feet…'' Oh yeah her feet hurt. She forgot. ''I gotta stop… Thinking…'' She muttered as she dragged herself onwards through the endless path forward. After probably a day of walking she reached a golden gate but once Yui touched that gate it disapeared. And appeared infront of her again. ''What is going oooooooon!?'' She now yelled. She felt her sanity disapearing and she started to cry. This new golden place was stupid! Why was it golden though? Who made this place golden? Is this gold or metal? ''Nooooo!'' Yui looked like a raving mad woman as she rolled around the floor holding her head. BAM! A sting of pain suddenly carved through her head wich made Yui shriek in pain.

The chubby man stood infront of Yui, his eyes red and a smug grin on his face ''Wakey wakey~'' He said as he glared up and down her body.  
''W-where am I?'' Yui whispered. Her head spun around, she didnt understand what was going on.  
''Well my Pet~ You are choosen as the next sacrifice~''  
''S-Sacrifice?! Are you going to kill me?'' Yui yelped and her eyes were filled with fear.  
''Your eyes have such a sweet aroma…'' The man took a large sniff off her scent and grinned again.  
''Kill you? What a waste! No first I am going to get some money off of you. And some joy.'' He turned around showing a camera and two pale frightened looking boys, the boys were skinny to the bone and looked more upset than she was! Wich made her wonder what happened tot hem.  
''W-who are they? A-a-a-and money? Whaaaaa?'' She asked, unable to stop stuttering, her throat felt like it had been choked, wich reminded her of the pain she had felt in… What place? She couldnt remember. Again she shook her head and looked back at the short man.  
''what are you going to do to me…'' She asked again. And the response she got was all she needed to understand the danger she was in.

''Undress~''

Dorious had walked back into the large hall where the party was still ungoing. He had a disaproving look in one of his eyes, wich had turned into a strange golden light. The Vampires couldnt help but stare at this new look in his eyes. Wich annoyed Dorious even more.  
''Master! Over here! I was just telling these fine ladies about the training you have been giving me!'' Dorious looked up and noticed his apprentice. He sighed as he dragged himself to the small table untill he stood between the younger man and a young woman.  
''Greetings~ I hope you two… Are enjoying the… Party~'' He slowly said as he looked at the two women, he couldnt help but get annoyed at the stares he recieved, he wanted to tell them to quit. To tear through their minds and command them to stop. To leave this place. To never appear before him again! But alas he couldnt.  
''Ah yes we have! It was such an amazing thing to see you on the podium with your little pet!''  
Pet… Pet… Pet…  
''She is no 'Pet, my dear… She is… Or was… Very usefull.'' He responded, he kept staring at the woman calling Yui a pet, knowing they couldnt see through his shining eye, so he didnt have to worry about his tone or how he phrased his words, wich saved him quite alot of time.  
''Oh im sorry my Lord! A shame then. She looked rather dreamy though… Well you can always look amongst the other cattle! They –are- there to replace the one you lost after all!'' The women blabbered all, Dorious wondered if they ever stopped to think before speaking. It didnt matter. This chat had given him the time to locate Yui.

Yui slowly got out of the dress she was granted for this party. Tears dropping endlessly down her cheek. The two boys still standing accross the room looking endlessly into the void. They didnt care she thought.  
''Why do you do this!'' She yelled and cried. She couldnt stand knowing what would happen, how it would happen. How it would end!  
''Well my Dear. I do this because…. I can, I dont need to explain myself to you~ Because as a sacrifice you are forsaken, you are being condemned and choosen, you are literally. Going. To. Be. Forgotten.'' He said, laughing. He spread his arms as he walked to the side giving Yui the complete look at the boys. ''LOOK AT THEM! ONE SNAP OF MY FINGERS AND THEY WILL… THEY WILL…'' Before the man continued he snapped his fingers. The boys suddenly fixed their gaze on Yui, step for step they closed in on her. By now Yui noticed they were completely naked and it scared her.  
''Stay away! Dont do this! D-dont…. Please… Dont touch me…'' She yelled before muttering those final words. The boys had already reached her and were reaching out to tear the final pieces of clothing from Yui's trembling.

A loud laugh filled the room. Yui and the boys turned to look at the Chubby Little Man, but he didnt have a single smile on his face. Instead there was a second man in the room now. Tall, White haired, A golden light in his right eye, a light green colour in the left. He wore a blood red tuxedo and leaned on a scepter encraved with ancient texts. ''So. Eager. But…. No.'' Dorious snapped his fingers and the two boys shivered and shook violently untill a soft snap could be heard. Bones broke under the inhumanly shaking and slowly they fell down, blood puking out of their mouths.  
''Tsk tsk tsk, How sad of you… Lying to the….'' Dorious released a chuckle ''…Community''  
He slowly walked around the two corpses, a second snap of his fingers and Yui felt a warm embrace, like she was being hugged. When she looked down she realized her clothes were back around her body.  
''How did you do that?'' she asked, having no clue where Dorious came from or why he was there. Or where she was for that matter.  
''Well Yui. That I can explain. Later. As for where you are…. Also later. Everything will be awnsered later…'' He chuckled as he mouthed so no one could hear ''If I feel like it…'' Dorious looked infront of him again, noticing that the man he came to kill had ran off. Again.  
''Shall we go? My dear little Yui. You must feel terrified…'' Dorious said, reaching out with his arm for her to grab. Wich Yui eagerly accepted. Clinging tightly against Dorious her arm made her feel safe.

''Dont feel too safe Yui. This wont be the last time he will put you in danger…'' Yui heard in her mind. That woman. Samantha.  
''What a bother'' Yui muttered outloud.  
''Yes she is…'' He chuckled as he walked out of the room back into the large hall, where the party had died out exept for the man who called Dorious 'Master'. Yui found him odd.

''We are ready Master. You were right'' He said as he looked around, the gun in his hand still leaving a trail of smoke in the air.

*And again that was it. I hope it was enjoyable for everyone! I have been thinking on where I want to take this story and I think I finally found where I wanted to go with this, so thanks for all the support!*


End file.
